


A Bitter Breeze

by skylq



Category: MARIKIN online 4 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Bachikin Is Neurodivergent and that’s that, Heavy Angst, Hurt with a small bit of comfort, I?? HOW DO I TAG IT, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’ll change these tags later dw..... i amn bad at this, Minor Character Death, OK. LET’S JUST GO WITH THAT. OKAY, THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH I JUST, also someone please check up on Adu omg, isk how tO TAG THIS AT ALLL AAAAA, just a crumb, like. It’s really awkward., poor girl AAAAAAAA, there’s a small hint tht jack’s killer is unknown. I just want u to know tht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylq/pseuds/skylq
Summary: !! THIS IS A AU! THE EVENTS TAKING PLACE IN THIS FANFIC ARE NOT RELATED TO THE GAME IN ANYWAY !!After the events of MO3, Bachikin had only began to fully be seen as redeemed in her former friend’s eyes for a small while before Jack, the first person who had accepted her, died.This is a scene that took place during the day of his funeral.
Relationships: Bachikin & Adukin
Kudos: 9





	A Bitter Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> askemdkdmdrkfmr i rlly wanted to post one of my mo4 fics on ao3 for a whiiilllleeee now,so i decided to go with this one!!! it’s short but i do hope that nyall enjoy it!  
> (i might,,,maybe,even continue this 👀 but I’m not makin any purromises)

it was a clouded,windy day.

the same sullen day that a funeral took place of someone you used to consider close.

you stood alone on a distant hill,overlooking your childhood home, silently taking the wind hitting against your back.

you,,didn’t bother to attend,your presence wasn’t needed,

not after what you’ve committed,especially not after how that affected all of them...

you just,needed to be alone right now,as alone as you should be.

well,maybe you weren’t alone in that feeling,nor in physicality. as you tilted your head towards the sound of footsteps on grass, you saw the face of someone you didn't ever expect to see again.

despite yourself,you watched as she heaved a long,heavy sigh,her dark attire befitting the palette of today’s events flowing faintly in the breeze. The grip on her dress was tight,knuckles whitening despite her paleness, she looked lost in her grief. 

,,maybe you should go—

But as you made a step to leave,her head darted towards your direction, face faltering from whatever expression there was before to something more haphazardly put together.

you didn’t expect much less from her she’s,,been seen as a leader ever since her friend’s death.

they were close,closer then most,you’d assume.

“Ah,,,Bachikin.” 

you felt your body tense at the tone she spoke in, you forced out a response without putting in much thought and—-

“uh,,,heeeey Adukin!” 

oh god, that’s way too casual,shit—-

you felt a tick go off in the other,her mask seemingly broke a little bit, she’s obviously torn apart and you’re not helping any bit,,,but you can’t just _leave_ her here!! that’d be rude!!! 

so you,walk forward towards her, your smile crumpling a lot,

god,you’re really not,good at this,aren’t you?

in the silence that stood between you both,you almost wanted her to break down crying. something easy to react to,something easy to comfort,something physical,

anything but this.

with,that in mind,you gingerly placed your hand on her shoulder and then you felt her shoulder tense and oh no this was a bad idea—-

“I’m,,so,,sorry for your loss,,,,”

“no you’re not.”

you felt your hand being removed by her own,

air hitting your hand much like words spoken. cold,and bitter, 

you swore that you felt her sear from your petty attempt of comfort.

silence decided to step in after that,but even that didn’t last for very long.

“,,Say,Bachikin.” 

her words were blunt,like a punch to your throat,it seeped into your organs and soul but, she wasn’t done yet.

“,,,,Say you were still,under her control,say,that,,despite everything,you didn’t  _ mean _ the actions you did.” 

She took a breath,she looked to be on the verge of tears or, rage or something else you,, couldn’t tell. her head bent down and you stepped away in the hopes of being mindful, of being some bit helpful.

a sad excuse of a smile formed for a moment and as you swallowed down a lump in your throat, a wetness started to seep to the surface.

“Jack,,saved my life bachi,,,i-i know that,this might lead towards me but,,if it really was me who,,did this,, I’d,,,”

you let out a chuckle,the smile you forced on your face quivering as you moved a gloved hand to your cheek “Adukin i,i don’t think you’d be standing next to me right now,,,if i,,h-hhaaah bachiii—-“ your words stopped being coherent as you tried to wipe away your tears,to keep your sniffles stifled, to not choke on your own guilt.

“,,,then why didn’t you go?”

she looked to be on the edge of crying too,maybe,it’s,,hard to see her face right now, but,,,but you collected yourself,eyes feeling sore, sunglasses slightly smudged.

“maybe for the same reason you didn’t,,,but i-i dunno i’m just,guessing,bachi.”

she almost smiled at the response,a stray tear finally showing,which she let fall.

“maybe not,but,,I’d like to think so,too.”

you stepped forward then,sincerely so,gingerness in a way that almost felt endearing in,her eyes,maybe.

“,,,w-wanna hug? cause’ i, totally need one right n—-“

you then felt arms wrap around your torso without a reply, or even a moment before you could really comprehend the action.

and you both stayed like that just, in stillness, 

but you knew that this wouldn’t last for very long,either.

and though the wind began to pick up,  
this time, you felt a bit shielded.


End file.
